It always been yours
by bluebird147
Summary: Maura casi muere y no entiende por que Jane no ha ido a visitarla al hospital. Hasta que llega a casa y encuentra una carta que Jane ha escrito para ella.


La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, fría y sumida en un absoluto silencio. Maura encendió la luz del salón y caminó hasta el sofá, dejándose caer sobre él soltando un gruñido al notar las grapas que le habían puesto en el pecho. Estaba cansada, y algo molesta. Casi muere y Jane no la había ido a visitar al hospital ni un solo dia. Apoyó su cabeza en uno de los cojines y cerró los ojos. Lo único que recordaba era oir el disparo y un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, luego los gritos de Jane y nada más. Se despertó en el hospital rodeada de un montón de flores y gente, Frost, Korsak, su madre, Frankie, Angela... Pero no Jane. Y lo curioso es que siempre que había preguntado por ella ninguno había respondido. Giró su cabeza para coger el mando de la televisión y vio una carta en la que ponía "Para Maura" encima de la mesita. Ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, la cogió y la abrió.

"Espero que estés leyendo esto Maura, porque si es así significa que todo salió bien. La verdad, no se como decirte esto. Supongo que empezaré por el momento en que caíste al suelo... Cada vez que cierro los ojos esa imagen se cuela en mi cabeza. Había sangre por todas partes, pensé que te iba a perder. Lo que empezó siendo un dia normal como qualquier otro se había convertido en el peor dia de mi vida. Vi como te desangrabas entre mis brazos mientras la ambulancia llegaba, la sangre no paraba de salir y no podía dejar de llorar y abrazarte diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero, no me aparte de tu lado ni un solo momento. Cuando llegamos al hospital te subieron en una camilla y te llevé hasta el quirófano pero los médicos no me dejaron entrar, me dejaron fuera, no pude hacer nada. Estaba temblando de miedo, no sabía que hacer y estaba furiosa con migo misma por no poder ayudarte o eestar con tigo. Me quedé enfrente del quirófano llorando, no me veía capaz de moverme, hasta que dos hombres me llevaron a la fuerza hasta la sala de espera. Allí todos me miraban mientras intentaba dejar de llorar sin resultado. Sentí que mi corazón no latía, no quería vivir en en un mundo en el que tu no estuvieras. Dios, tenia tanto miedo... Estuve todo el dia en el hospital gritándole a los médicos y preguntándole a todo el mundo que iba con bata sobre ti. Varias veces oí el pitido de una de esas máquinas a las que te conectan y sentía que mi corazón se paraba. A las once y media de la tarde una mujer por fin se me acercó y me llevó hasta una sala con las paredes pintadas de blanco, allí me senté en una silla y me dijo lo que pasaba. Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. Cada palabra se gravó a fuego en mi mente. Necesitabas un transplante de corazón, era la única solución. Me hice las pruebas y no dudé ni un solo segundo cuando me dijeron que éramos compatibles.

Sabía que tenía que habértelo dicho antes, mucho antes, pero fui una cobarde. Ha tenido que pasar esto para que reuna todo el valor que tengo y decirte lo que siento, porque lo eres todo para mi y desde el primer momento en que te vi lo supe. Siempre buscaba alguna escusa estúpida para bajar a la morgue y verte. Siempre decía que estaba cansada para que me dejaras dormir en tu casa, y cuando dormíamos juntas no podía dejar de mirarte porque quería que fueras lo último que viera antes de dormirme y lo primero cuando me depertara. Poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ti. Dia tras dia y semana tras semana ese sentimiento crecía más y más. Quise decirtelo en varias ocasiones pero no encontraba las palabras adequadas o me ponía a pensar como podías reaccionar. Preguntas como ¿Y si se asusta? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si no me vuelve a hablar nunca más? aparecían de la nada y me acobardaba. Así soy yo, soy una gran idiota, pensaba en todo eso por la noche antes de acostarme y tenía que pretender que nada había cambiado a la mañana siguiente, cuando la verdad es que todo había cambiado. Me hubiera gustado tanto poder habertelo dicho, me imagino viajando con tigo por todo el mundo, hariamos las maletas, nos iríamos a París y nos besariamos enfrente de la torre Eiffel, viajariamos por cielo mar y tierra, iríamos a Las Vegas y nos casariamos, yo de Elvis y tu de alguna científica de nombre impronunciable de las que tanto hablas... Incluso podríamos ir a todas las convenciones de medicina que quisieras. Por eso te estoy escribiendo esta carta, no falta mucho para que sea la hora y entre en quirófano para verte por última vez. Y aunque me hubiese gustado morir cuando fuera viejecita, se que lo último que veré sera tu cara y eso me basta. Por favor, lo que he hecho ha sido porque yo he querido y no quiero que llores por mi,solo quería darte lo que siempre ha sido tuyo. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo Maura."

-Jane...n-no...- Tartamudeó. Maura se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, del corazón de Jane.

**Primero quiero decir que se que es triste, pero estaba escuchando una canción y necesitaba escribirlo. Espero que nadie quiera matarme, pero si quereis lo entendería completamente. No suelo escribir cosas como esta y tampoco quiero volver a hacerlo, es solo que a veces me entran arrebatos y tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que pensar en algo pero os lo compensaré.**


End file.
